


Reunions and New Beginnings

by Twihard3746



Series: A Different Path [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: Sequel to Alternate Ending to No More Heartbreaks. Picks up five years later as Davina and Hayley search for a cure and try to explore a new(ish) world while trying to raise Hope. Rated T for safety. Will switch between focusing on Kol and Davina and Hayley and Elijah
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: A Different Path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the originals

Davina sighed as she put the finishing touches on breakfast. It had been five years. Five long years since she had last been with Kol. She had gotten close with Hayley over the years and the two were like sisters now. They were so close to being able to awaken the siblings. Hayley and she had found a cure for Freya and a witch to siphon Rebekah's curse. They had venom from six of the seven packs and they were currently trying to track down the last of the packs. So far they hadn't had any luck. A lot had happened over the last five years, for one thing Vincent had died. He had sacrificed himself in order to cut off the ancestor's access to the realm of the living. According to Marcel the witches had been in chaos having been cut off from the ancestors. They had split up, some had died and others were scarce and some had left to join other covens. Marcel had been a big help over the years, keeping an eye on things in New Orleans and letting them know when he possibly had found a wolf pack.

"Aunt Davina!" Hope cried out. Davina turned to hug the little girl that she considered her niece.

"Good Morning, Hope." She said as she handed the young girl a plate of pancakes, fruit, and bacon. Hope immediately dug in.

"Did you say thank you to your aunt, Hope?" Hayley asked as she came in and poured herself and Davina a blood bag. Hope mumbled her thanks as she continued to eat. Hayley shook her head as she and Davina moved to sit on the couch.

"I called Mary last night to come watch Hope for a few days. I managed to track down the last of the werewolves. We are finally going to be able to wake them up." Hayley said. Davina sighed in relief. She knew that Hope would be glad to see Mary, she knew that she was looking forward to it. Originally, the elder werewolf had regarded Davina with disdain as she had a deep hate for vampires but had grown to like her as she saw how hard Davina was working to get Hope's family back as well as how much the young girl liked her. The two soon became good friends.

"Does Hope know?" She asked Hayley. Hayley nodded.

"I told her this morning. She's pretty excited. I'm actually surprised she didn't already tell you that Mary was coming." Hayley said.

"I'm pretty sure that she was too distracted by the food." Davina said. Hayley chuckled.

"Probably." She said. They too sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard a truck on the drive. They two were immediately on high alert.

"Grandma Mary!" Hope called out running for the door. Davina grabbed her before she got too far. Hope struggled to be put down. Hayley checked to make sure that it was Mary and nodded at Davina to release Hope when she confirmed that it was. Davina put Hope down and the little girl continued to run towards the door. Hope threw the door open to reveal Mary standing there with a smile on her face. She picked up Hope and gave her a big hug, before moving in while still holding Hopes hand and greeted Hayley and Davina. Hayley made sure that Mary was all set to watch Hope before getting ready to leave. Davina helped her load the coffins into the moving van and grabbed the bag with all of the supplies before sitting in the passenger side of the van as Hayley said one last goodbye to her daughter and promise to bring back her family. It only took them a few hours to reach their destination. There they confronted a wolf, named Keelin before being forced to kidnap her to get what they wanted.

Once she understood what was going on, Keelin agreed to help them on the condition that she be allowed to leave before any of the vampires or witch were awoken. Hayley agreed. Once Keelin's venom had been extracted and she had left, Hayley moved to open Freya's coffin. She grabbed the syringe that would awaken her and stabbed it directly into her heart. She had long ago given Freya her own cure knowing that it would not wake her. Davina and Hayley stood guard as Freya prepped and completed the spell.

"Are you guys ready?" Freya asked the two. They both nodded frantically, they had been without those they loved for too long now. Freya opened the first coffin, it was Elijah's. Hayley and Davina watched as Freya administered the cure. Hayley moved forward to grab one of the blood bags that they had grabbed in preparation for this. Shortly after receiving his cure, Elijah's eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Hayley, who choked back a sob. In what seemed like a single move he was out of his coffin and by her side. He ignored the offered blood bag and cupped her face between his hands and kissed her. Hayley dropped the blood bag that she was holding as her hands moved to wrap around his neck. Davina smiled at her friend and her lover. She was happy for them. She then turned her attention back to Freya who had moved onto Kol's coffin.

Davina immediately straightened up, as Freya moved to administer Kol's cure Davina grabbed the blood bag that was meant for him. As Kol sat up, Davina tried to hold back the tears she could feel coming on. She could see Kol fighting the hunger and he looked around for the source of blood that she knew he could smell. That was when his eyes landed on her and the veins in his eyes disappeared.

"Davina." He whispered in shock.

"Kol." She whimpered. It was like they were magnets. As Kol moved to get out of his coffin and towards her she began to move towards him. She dropped the blood bag on the ground as they collided. She felt his arms wrap around her as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they breathed each other in. She could vaguely hear Freya waking Rebekah up and Elijah finally drinking the blood bag that had been offered to him, she ignored all of it. She was finally with Kol again. Eventually, Kol moved back and placed her on the ground never losing contact with her. He moved to pick up the blood bag, his hunger finally winning. She understood, after all it had been five years since he had truly had blood. Once he had drunk his fill he went back to cradling Davina and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Elijah and Hayley were doing something quite similar she supposed because suddenly Rebekah's voice pierced the air.

"This is sweet and all and while I'm quite happy for you all. I haven't showered in five years and I would very much like to see my niece." She said. Davina and Hayley both blushed as they pulled away from their other halves. Hayley nodded.

"Of course you do. Davina and I have a car ready and waiting." She said and moved to grab her jacket that had been discarded in her reunion with Elijah. Freya offered to drive so that Hayley and Elijah along with Davina and Kol could sit with each other as they drove back to the farmhouse that Davina and Hayley had been living in for the past year or so. They had moved often trying to keep those that would harm them off of their tail. In all of their dealings with Marcel they made sure never to tell him where they were or where they were going so he couldn't be used against them. A few hours later they pulled up to the house.

Hayley sat up from her position against Elijah's shoulder, still never losing contact.

"Are you all ready to meet your niece?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Originals

They all got out of the car and moved towards the house as one unit. Hayley and Elijah as well as Kol and Davina, held hands the whole time. After all they had a lot of time to make up for. When they entered the house, Mary stood up and eyed the Originals suspiciously before moving to hug Hayley and then Davina. Elijah and Rebekah's mouths dropped at the sight of the vampire hating werewolf hugging Davina. Kol simply looked uncomfortable, he could sense that Mary was a werewolf and one could tell that he wasn't sure how to act around her especially given how Davina was acting.

"How was she Mary?" Hayley asked, returning to Elijah's side.

"She was a perfect little angel, as always. She should be awake any minute now. I'll stay and say goodbye to her but after that I'm leaving." Mary said. Hayley nodded in understanding. They all stood around for a few more minutes when they heard the pattering of little feet coming towards the living room. A young girl with red hair emerged from the hallway, blinking sleepily. She lit up when she saw who was in the living room.

"Mommy! Aunt Davina!" She cried as she ran into her mother's arms. Hayley hugged her daughter tightly. The Originals were in shock at how much the young girl had grown, even though they knew that it had been five years, the last time they saw Hope she had been a toddler. After hugging her mother, Hope went and hugged Davina. Then she turned to the Originals.

"Are you my family?" She asked them. Hayley nodded as she took her daughters hand. She pointed to each Original as she introduced them.

"That's your Uncle Elijah, your Uncle Kol, your Aunt Rebekah, and your Aunt Freya." Hayley said. Hope went and hugged each member of the family and then she turned to her mother.

"Where's daddy?" She asked. Hayley and everyone else stilled, they had forgotten to call Marcel.

"You will see him soon, honey." Hayley said as she nodded towards Davina who went out to make the call. Hope accepted this answer and went to learn more about her family.

"Hope, sweetie. It's time for me to leave." Mary said. Hope nodded sadly and went to hug her grandmother goodbye. Mary hugged the young girl and waved goodbye to Davina who was in the kitchen talking to Marcel before she headed out to her truck. Rebekah and Kol then took Hope outside to play so that Hayley could be with Elijah and Kol with Davina. Davina walked out of the kitchen then.

"Marcel said that he would call Klaus and let him know that everyone is awake. We are going to meet Klaus in a place called Mystic Falls, I suppose that it's some sort of supernatural hotwire." Davina said. Hayley, Elijah, and Kol all stilled. That was one word for the town that had been such a big part of their lives. For Hayley that was where she had her one night stand with Klaus and where Hope had been conceived. For Elijah it was where he had almost betrayed his brother by killing him when he was at his weakest point in his transformation to Hybrid. For Kol it was where he had been killed. Davina could sense her other half's tension and moved to his side before gently guiding him into her bedroom. Hayley and Elijah, while they were also both tense, were better able to control it and moved to the couch to talk. When they sat down Hayley took Elijah's hand in hers and rested her head against his chest. She heard Elijah sigh in relief as he took her hand to his lips and kissed it before wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"What was that sigh all about?" Hayley asked him as they sat there wrapped up in each other. Elijah took a moment before answering.

"When everything with Lucien happened, I knew where we stood. I knew that you were ready to be with me as I was with you. As time passed while we were in the chambre de chasse, I could feel time passing. I knew how long it had been and I was worried that perhaps you had moved on. I knew that you would wake us no matter what, for Hope and for Davina, but I was worried about how you would react to seeing me again. To being able to be with me. Earlier I wasn't thinking about this, I was too happy to be with you again, to be able to hold you in my arms. AS we were standing around, talking with Mary and being introduced to Hope, the doubts began to creep into my mind again." Elijah spoke, as he stroked her back gently. Hayley pulled her head off of his chest so that she could look into his eyes. When he met them he saw nothing but the love she held for him shining in them.

"Elijah, I love you. I wouldn't have been with you before Lucien or right when you got out of the coffin. I am not the type to lead people on, at least not on purpose, these last five years, aside from Hope, you were the one thing on my mind. Almost all I could think about was curing you and being reunited with you. It took all I had in me to not let you into my mind or enter your mind so I could see you and speak with you." Hayley told him as she cupped his cheek with her free hand. Elijah gave her one of his rare full smiles and pulled her close to him for a kiss. When they broke apart for air, he pulled her back to his chest.

"I love you too." He said. Hayley sighed in content before standing up, pulling him with her and guiding him towards the bedroom. He willingly followed. Hayley shut the door behind her, locking it so they would be able to have some privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals

Davina shut her bedroom door behind her as she led Kol into the bedroom. She didn't lock it, she knew it wouldn't make a difference with her family. Besides Elijah and Hayley were probably too wrapped up in each other to care. In that moment she was very glad that she and Hayley had opted for the soundproof walls in the bedroom. Even though you could turn off the supernatural hearing that came with being a vampire, Hayley and she were so in tune with one another, after all, they had spent the last five years looking out for one another. When they had moved into this house, Hayley had called a witch friend of hers, Bonnie Bennett, to charm the walls so that if one of them was in danger the sound proofing wouldn't work.

She looked towards Kol who had moved to sit on the bed and was watching her. Though she could sense the worry behind his eyes. She moved to sit beside him, taking his hand in hers and gently turning his head so that he was looking her in the eye.

"Kol, what's wrong?" She asked him. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind. Did he no longer want to be with her? Had the five years apart changed his mind about her? Was it a problem that she was no longer a witch? Everything had happened so quickly after her transition last year that they hadn't really had time to process it. Sensing her distress, Kol was quick to reassure her.

"Davina, look at me. I love you. My worry and distress has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with where we are going. Mystic Falls. There is so much history there. It is where our mother first made us into vampires, although it was not known as Mystic Falls then, and it is where I was ultimately killed by Jeremy Gilbert in a ploy to complete his Hunter's Mark so that they could find the cure for his sister. I held a grudge against them for a long time. Telling myself that if I was to ever somehow come back to life that I would kill them both. But then I realized that if they hadn't plotted to kill me, I wouldn't have met you and I don't know what I would do without you." Kol said. Davina smiled and leaned her head against his chest. Kol quickly adjusted them so that he was laying on the bed, half sitting up with his back against her headboard and so Davina was laying against his chest. They laid like that for what seemed like hours before they heard Rebekah banging against their door.

"Come on! It's time to go!" She called through the door. Kol and Davina reluctantly got up and headed out the door. When they got to the living room, Hayley and Elijah were there and had changed clothes, so something had likely happened there. Hayley was holding Hope who had fallen asleep in her arms. By their feet were bags that Hayley and Davina had packed before going to revive the rest of the original family, in hopes that they were successful. As one unit they headed out to the car. Rebekah drove since she knew where they were going and Kol and Davian sat together again as well as Hayley and Elijah. About an hour into the drive Davina fell asleep against Kol's shoulder. She didn't wake again until they were in Mystic Falls.

"We're here," Rebekah said. "Davina, where in Mystic Falls did Marcel say we were meeting Klaus?" Davina shook the sleepiness from her brain before answering her.

"The cemetery." Davina said. Rebekah nodded and directed the car towards the cemetery. Once there they moved towards the middle of the cemetery, which happened to be where the Salvatore crypt stood. To their surprise three people were in there. From what Kol had told Davina of the Salvatore's they didn't seem like the type of people to care to visit their deceased ancestors. They watched as the three people came out of the crypt. Davina didn't recognize any of them but it was clear that her family did. The brunette female gasped at the sight of them, alerting the others who stopped in their tracks. She scanned the group before settling on Kol, her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in disdain.

"I thought my brother killed you. I watched you die." She said. Davina's eyes widened in understanding. This was Elena Gilbert. Kol winced at her words before slowly separating herself from Davina. The blonde tensed up ready for a fight but Kol put his hands up in the universal I mean you no harm gesture. He stopped five feet from Elena before speaking.

"I am truly sorry for everything I ever did to you and to your brother. I apologize for attacking you when the veil to the other side was down. It was harsh and cruel and uncalled for. I was the one who did not accept your truce and tried to attack you. I deserved what you did. I do, however, need to thank you, if you hadn't had me killed, I would have never met Davina. I would have never met the love of my life so thank you." Kol said. He could feel the tears in his eyes as he spoke. Elena must have seen them because she nodded to herself before taking a deep breath and moving to hug the original.

"I forgive you." She whispered to him before returning to the blonde girl's side. The blonde spoke next.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked.

"We are meeting my brother here shortly. I am sure that he will be glad to see you, Caroline. Damon, where is your brother? Mine would be glad to see him as well." Elijah said. The three stiffened at the mention of Stefan. Before looking back at the crypt. Elijah nodded in understanding. "I am deeply sorry for your loss." He said. The three nodded in thanks. They all stood in silence for a few moments before they heard running feet, they all looked towards the sound and soon Klaus emerged from the woods. He stopped running and went straight for his family. He hugged each of his siblings before moving to take his daughter from Hayley. Before he could a voice stopped him.

"Hello, Klaus." It said. He turned.

"Caroline." He said. He was moving towards her and reached her in five quick strides before giving her a hug. He noticed where they were and put two and two together noticing who was there and who wasn't. "I am here for you, always." He said as he pulled away and moved back towards his daughter who had just woken up. As the family reunited, the Mystic Falls crew moved to give them some privacy. After being introduced to his daughter he turned to Davina. "Thank you for helping to reunite my family." He said to her. Davina took Kol's hand in her3s before answering.

"You're welcome. I didn't just do it for you, they are my family too. Always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for now, if you have any prompts that could take place in this universe comment on this piece and I might write it


End file.
